


Visite familiale

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poussé par le désespoir après avoir été vaincu, Lancelot se réfugie chez de la famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite familiale

**Author's Note:**

> Le drabble se situe après la fin du Livre VI. L'armée de Lancelot a été vaincue par Arthur et ses chevaliers. Abandonné par tous, blessé et affaibli, Lancelot réussit tout de même à échapper au roi.

Ils se tenaient tous là, alignés derrière les deux Bohort. Lancelot grelottait, ses vêtements blanc trempés de sang. Il tenait à peine debout. Quel spectacle pathétique il devait donner. Lancelot du Lac, l’homme qui avait chassé le fils Pendragon de son royaume, n’était maintenant qu’une épave désespérée au bord de la mort.

Le regard que lui lançait Bohort (le plus jeune des deux) était…étrange. Pas une once de peur ou de haine, il y avait juste de la tristesse et de l’inquiétude. Il se tourna vers son père, le regard suppliant. Celui-ci gardait ses yeux fixés sur Lancelot, silencieux. Il avait le visage dur et le regard réprobateur, comme s’il allait lancer un sévère « Je te l’avais dit ! » à un fils parti à l’aventure sans écouter les conseils de ses parents.

Et puis soudainement, son regard s’adoucit, ses traits se détendirent. Le vénérable chef de famille s’avança vers Lancelot et le pressa doucement contre lui.

« Rentrons, maintenant. Allons nous réchauffer. »

Le jeune Bohort vint soutenir le chevalier et, entouré de toute sa famille, le guida vers l’intérieur du château. Le Beau Trouvé, accroché à son cousin comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se demanda brièvement si c’était cela, avoir une famille, avant de se mettre à pleurer.


End file.
